The Reynolds' Wedding Night
by RoryFaller
Summary: Title gives it away.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After much prompting and allaying my conscience by making her 18, I'm tackling my first M-rated Mark and Maddy scene. **

* * *

><p>Maddy sat on their couch as she waited for Mark to come in. <em>Their<em> _couch_- how odd was that thought? She looked around the house and realized this was going to be their home, Mark and Maddy Reynolds.

She laughed as she remembered their wedding reception. Her father was trying very hard not to get drunk because he'd just lost his daughter.

Mark exited the bathroom and smiled at his wife. Her heart slammed into her chest as she saw how his eyes slid over her body. She still had on her simple white wedding dress. He'd taken off his uniform jacket so his muscles were outlined beneath the white shirt he wore. Over the last two years, Maddy spent a lot of time resting her head against his shoulder and with his arms wrapped around her, but tonight would be different.

Tonight was their wedding night and it was going to be okay to take things further than the kissing they'd done up until this point. As a scientist, Maddy knew the logistics of sex… _No, Mark refuses to refer to what they'll be doing as anything but making love._

Her grin widened as he walked to her, motioning for her to stay seated and he knelt beside her.

"Mrs. Reynolds." He had a sideways smirk on his face, the one that he had when they first met and it still made her heart race.

"Mr. Reynolds." Maddy felt her entire body tremble with anticipation. From the moment he said he wanted to marry her until now, she felt as if she was reining herself in. _But not anymore. _She started to lift her arms to pull him close, but he had another idea.

His arms slid under her knees and around her waist, causing her to grab him. "Mark!"

He gave her a quick chaste kiss and headed toward their bedroom. Maddy's heart began to race even faster. Her husband had held true to his promise two years ago to wait until their wedding night for anything improper to happen. She'd nearly died from restlessness over the years after leaving him with nothing more than intense kissing. Now that the door to their bedroom was opened and she saw the large bed covered in soft pillows and blankets before her, she quivered with insecurity.

As his strong arms, which held her through so much over the last two years, lowered her onto the softness, she couldn't help but ask, "Shouldn't you turn down the blankets?"

His eyebrows rose as he slid his arms out from under her legs. "The blankets?"

She looked at the fluffy white material and furrowed her brow. "I'd hate for it to… Get ruined."

Mark had a pained expression on his face.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered. "The blankets are white and i-it's my first time…"

Mark grimaced and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her into his arms. "Maddy, I don't want to hurt you. It's going to kill me if you… if I make you…"

"Mark, it's okay. It'll only hurt the first few times according to Mom."

"Argh, you talked to your mother about our wedding night," he cried.

"It's better than talking to my dad or Josh," Maddy replied.

He pushed her back so he could look into her eyes. "Maddy, I promised to keep you safe."

"And you have," she replied, her hands coming up to cradle his face.

"I want tonight to be perfect. I want you to feel my love when I touch you."

"I already do," she replied as she leaned in to press her lips to his.

He pushed her back. "Maddy, I need you to understand that I'm, that I'll try to be as gentle as I possibly can."

"Of course you will, Mark. I love you and want to be with you. Some temporary discomfort is nothing like the pain I've felt when you've gone off to war and I didn't know if you were coming back." She leaned in and kissed him once more, this time he returned the gentle caress.

When they separated, he had a smile on his face. "I don't deserve a woman like you."

"I'm sure you'll rise to the occasion like you always do."

Both sets of eyes widened before they laughed. "Pun intended?" Mark asked.

"I really didn't think about it when I said it," Maddy replied, some of her insecurities fleeing at the sound of his laughter.

"We probably shouldn't be laughing at a time like this," Mark offered.

"Why not?" Maddy replied. "I'd think if we're going to be together that we'd want to be as true to who we are as any other time."

Mark's face was filled with awe. "You really are perfect." His hands tightened at her waist as he tugged her forward so he could kiss her deeply.

As Maddy felt herself being pushed gently down onto the bed, she smiled under the ministrations of his lips. _Tonight I truly become Mrs. Madelyn Reynolds._

TBC?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I haven't written smut in over a year so I might have lost my touch. Let me know if I should continue or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm humbled by the reaction to this story. Thank you so much!**

**This chapter is still T, but it won't be after this. I tend to write very detailed smut, which takes a long time. I know chapter breaks can annoy folks. So my question is this, should I finish it, which will take a month or so before I publish or put up chapters? Those of you who can't take the **_**frustration**_** can wait until the complete comes on at the end.**

* * *

><p>Mark buried one hand in his wife's silky tresses. The kissing was familiar yet so much sweeter. Tonight he'd be able to do more than just kiss her. He didn't need to leave with his blood pounding through his veins and spend the evening calming down.<p>

His other hand slid over the silky material of her dress. He was lying beside her on their bed, his weight primarily on the arm under her head. Mark was afraid to lie directly on her because he wasn't sure he could control himself if her soft body was under his own. _Tonight is about Maddy, not me._

When his fingertips brushed lightly against flesh much softer than her ribcage, he stopped the movement of his hand. _This is it._ As Maddy moaned into his mouth and her hands came up to start pulling at the buttons of his shirt, Mark Reynolds, a hero of Terra Nova, felt his confidence waver.

Mark confided in one of his closest friends that he was still a virgin. _If Maddy knew I talked about her and sex she'd probably be horrified._ In hindsight it probably wasn't the _best_ idea so close to his wedding, but the young man only wanted to please Maddy and make sure his wife's first time was perfect.

The response he got shocked him. His friend told him that control was the key. Apparently the first time he made love to the woman who became his wife, he never knew she was a virgin and it didn't go well. It killed him that he'd hurt her and he spent the rest of their lives making it up to her.

Mark panicked. It took several hours for him to even be able to get over the shock that he could hurt Maddy. The conversation turned extremely embarrassing for Mark after that, but he managed to take away a few pointers.

Now that he was lying in bed, kissing his wife and nearly moving his hand over a line he'd never crossed before some of the panic returned.

Maddy wiggled as if trying to move her body so he could cup her breast, but his hand instead slid around her back. She stilled and her lips pulled away from his.

His eyes opened and he looked into her brown ones, which were filling up with tears. "Maddy, what did I do wrong?" He didn't lie on top of her, so his weight shouldn't have caused her any pain.

"I-I'm sorry. I know I'm not… I-I…" she stumbled over the words and her eyes looked from his face to his bared chest where she opened his shirt. Her hands let go of his labels, which she had bunched up in her hands.

"Maddy, sweetheart, what is it?" Mark's hands cupped her face.

They had sat up and were now facing each other. His eyes raked over her appearance: her hair was full and framed her head like an ebony halo, her dress was riding up around her knees, revealing her perfectly formed legs and the bodice was low enough that it revealed the lacy bra underneath. He was looking for any sign that her had hurt her in any way.

"I just knew I'd ruin my wedding night," Maddy cried, turning from Mark to climb off their bed.

His arms encircled her waist and tugged her back to him so she was pressed against his chest. "Maddy, you haven't ruined anything."

"Of course I have. You won't touch me. I know I've got the smallest… _chest_ of anyone my age, but I… I mean you've seen, not seen them per se, but you should have known they're not… big." Her rambling, breathless voice had attracted Mark to her in the first place and on their wedding bed only added to his desire for her.

"You are perfect in every way." He kissed her cheek gently and whispered, "Maddy, I want to touch every beautiful inch of you. I-I…" He found himself at a loss to continue, which only fueled Maddy's confusion.

"I knew I should have forced you to have sex with me. Some people aren't sexually compatible. That's why people in arranged marriages ages ago never slept together except to procreate…"

Mark couldn't help but chuckle. "Maddy, calm down. We are more than _compatible_. It's supposed to be awkward. We've never done this before and I want it to be perfect." He moved her slowly so she could face him. "You know I'm afraid I'll hurt you. If I move too quickly, I might lose control."

"Isn't sex about losing control?"

"Maddy, we're not having _sex_. We're making love and that's entirely different." Mark's voice got huskier as he once again verbalized the distinction he had in his mind about intimate relationships.

"Well I want to make love now." Maddy raised her hands to his naked chest. Her eyes widened and Mark whimpered once she made contact with his warm, muscled flesh.

_Can a tough guy __**whimper**__?_ Mark was certain he lost some badge of manhood at that moment but when Maddy's delicate hands slide up his Pecs to push his shirt back, his brain lost much of its higher function.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will also say that as more spoilers for the finale come out, I've got a dozen ideas. I hope a certain Corporal will be around so I don't have to go AU, but trust me I'll do it ;-) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry updates have taken so long. After the make out session under the tree in the final episode, I knew there would be a flood of Maddy/Mark smut so I let it slow down a bit. **

**I had intended to wait and publish this all at once, but it's taking a long time so it will be in pieces. For those not wanting their smut interrupted, wait a while longer before reading this.**

**No beta so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>Maddy slid Mark's shirt off his well-muscled shoulders and down his perfectly formed biceps. She knew each muscle in his body by name from her studies but also because she'd either mapped them with her hands or her eyes. As for those hidden, her vivid imagination had pictured those too. <em>Now I get to see and touch them for real.<em>

She felt herself flush.

"What are you thinking?" Mark asked, his voice barely more than a whisper. His hands remained stationary on her sides while he let her touch his upper body. A shiver would go through his finely tuned body every few seconds and a few soft sighs. All of these signs of arousal made Maddy feel an intense coiling of muscles deep within her abdomen.

"That I'll finally find out what all those romance novels and my friends are talking about." She looked up to catch his eyes.

Mark smirked and moved his hands to her shoulders. "Those bodice-rippers as Carter calls them?"

"Can we not talk about Will Carter on our wedding night?" Maddy said with a laugh. "I'm sure he gave you a dissertation on how to please a woman, but I'd rather pretend that you figured it out on your own."

"Why Madelyn Reynolds did you just issue me a challenge?" Mark's eyebrows rose up his head and a shocked expression filled his face. "You doubt that I know how to pleasure you on my own?"

"You just said this would be _awkward_. We'll be trying to figure things out for the first time," Maddy said, emphasizing awkward. "You want this to be perfect, so I know you asked someone what to…"

Maddy was cut off as her husband cradled her face between his hands and pulled her in for a toe-curling, soul-searing kiss. His lips and tongue worked their magic with hers, increasing her arousal.

Mark's hands slid into her hair and used her tresses to tilt her head back. His lips blazed a trail along her jaw and down her neck. His tongue scorched the flesh it tasted.

"Mark! Oh, Mark, wha…" Her words were cut off because his mouth reclaimed hers.

The intensity of the kiss was there, but his lips moved at a slower pace now that he'd turned her into putty in his hands. His powerful hands slid down her spine, tracing it through the satiny material of her wedding dress.

Mark pulled back from her, panting in sync with her. "T-turn around," he directed.

Maddy's hearing was shot because of the blood pounding through her veins. The only sounds that permeated were the groans and moans of their passionate kissing. "What?"

He kissed her swollen lips and moved his hands to her shoulders, his thumb rubbing the skin of her collarbone as revealed by her low bodice. "Turn around."

"Why?" Maddy was quickly cooling off. She knew there were multiple positions for sex but never imagined that Mark wouldn't want to see her face the first time.

"Trust me," he said, his blue eyes seeking hers, pleading with her to have faith in him.

"Okay," she said and she turned so her back was facing her husband. "Do you want me to lie down or…" She stopped speaking and thinking when Mark undid one of the clasps holding her dress together.

Her husband carefully unhooked the delicate fastener; kissed the skin it revealed and repeated the process, pausing to unhook her lacy bra, all the way down her back. Maddy cried out when he ran his tongue up her spine, retracing the path of his kisses.

"I just thought of that on my own," Mark whispered into her ear before capturing her ear lobe.

"Okay. You obviously didn't need any advice," she replied as she spun around to claim his mouth.

* * *

><p>Mark could barely breath after he tasted Maddy's flesh. He was so aroused that he was certain the seam between the legs of his pants was splitting.<p>

When Maddy said that he needed guidance on how to please her, it spurred him to prove to himself more than Maddy that he could do something creative. Removing her dress and kissing a path across her back appealed to his practical nature – the dress had to come off – and his playful side – he'd love it if she licked every inch of his flesh. _Wrong thought if you want to remain in control._

When she turned and claimed his mouth, he moaned. As soon as she kissed him and slid her hands around his waist, the dress fell below her breasts so they came into contact with his own naked chest.

Maddy gasped and started to pull back, but Mark's arms stopped her. He opened his eyes and looked down at his beautiful bride. Their chests were pressed together so he couldn't see her breasts, only the wonderful cleavage formed by their closeness. His eyes sought hers.

Her beautiful tawny eyes were the color of dark chocolate. Her skin was flushed a darker hue than normal and her luscious lips were swollen and wet. Everything about her spoke of her desire for him. That knowledge tempered the powerful arousal he had for her. Pleasing Maddy Reynolds was more important than his own pleasure tonight. Not that finally burying himself deeply in his bride wouldn't bring him more pleasure than he'd ever imagined.

"You're beautiful, Maddy." Mark gave her a gentle kiss. "And there is no way I'd ever think your breasts were anything less than perfect."

He moved back so their chests weren't fused any longer. The wedding dress had fallen so far down her arms that it was pooled around her lap. His eyes slid from her narrow waist up to her pert breasts. Mark's breath caught in his throat and his hands itched to grab her.

_Slow down. You don't want to scare her._

His eyes met hers and he saw the shyness that he fell in love with in her eyes. Mark smiled and leaned in to kiss her. His hands slid down her back and up her sides.

When his fingers encountered the soft flesh of her breasts, he didn't stop like earlier. His hands continued until they engulfed her tender flesh. Both of them moaned and the intensity of the kiss changed.

As his hands stroked her, he felt her nipples hardening under his touch. The areolas puckered and begged for a more heated contact. Mark slid his lips along her jaw and down her neck, pausing to nuzzle a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear.

Maddy had somehow gotten her arms out of the sleeves of her dress and wrapped them unimpeded around Mark's neck. She kissed his cheek, jaw and finally settled for kissing along his strong shoulder while Mark continued his downward journey over her body.

His lips and tongue mapped a path he would follow again and again when they made love. Maddy's cries were getting louder as his mouth moved over the top of her breasts.

They both knew where he was going to end up, but the anticipation nearly undid him.

"Mark!" Maddy cried when his lips ghosted over her hardened nipple. His left hand continued to kneed the other. "Mark, it feels so good."

He smiled against her chest and kissed her breast a little harder. She squirmed and cried out. Mark could feel Maddy's heartbeat increasing.

Mark would never admit to his wife but he did get quite the explanation of how to please a woman from his best friend. The freshly promoted Sergeant found it nearly impossible to look at Will's wife at the wedding without his face burning.

Because of that conversation Mark had an inkling of what was going on inside Maddy's body and it excited him like nothing before. He gently but firmly pressed her back into the mattress. His mouth still ghosting over her sensitive breast.

"Mark! Oh, Mark," Maddy cried again and he had to give her what her body was craving.

Mark's tongue circled her right nipple and then he moved to the left breast. Her panting and writhing increased so he rested more of his body over hers, his leg landing between her own. Exerting a control over himself born from years of martial arts and fighting, he ignored his own erection, dying to be ground against the sweet body of his wife, and concentrated on Maddy.

His mouth finally sealed over her breast and his tongue lavished its full attention on the hard peak.

Maddy bucked beneath him, rubbing her core against his heavily muscled thigh. Her hands grabbed at his head, pulling at his short hair and squeezing his shoulders. His name became a mantra as Maddy felt the first waves of an orgasm wash over her body.

He longed to look at her face, but was content to listen to her cries as he continued his worship of her breasts. Finally her cries were so loud he had to do something about it and pulled his mouth up to cover hers.

She shuddered and moaned for a while after he left her breast so he continued to press his thigh against her and kiss her intensely. _I gave Maddy her first orgasm._ It was a heady rush unlike any he'd felt before. For once Mark understood the smiles that lovers shared, that secretive look that held both promise of things to come and gratitude for things that did.

When he pulled back to look into her flushed face and glazed eyes, he saw true beauty.

"That was… I can't… No words…" Maddy stammered as a shudder swept her thin frame.

"For once I made Maddy Shannon speechless."

"Reynolds," she said, her eyes narrowing.

"Maddy Reynolds. It will take some getting used to," Mark replied. "Sorry, but you've been my Maddy Shannon for the last two years."

"And I'll be your Maddy Reynolds for the rest of our lives," she replied, her arms tugging him to her eager mouth. "Let's do that again."

"Yes, ma'am," he growled as his lips claimed her. The competitive nature that was ingrained in him wondered how many of those he could produce on his wedding night.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry to stop in the middle, but I'm still brushing off dust from not writing smut the last year. **

**For those of you reading my OC-centered story, **_**Seeing the Light, **_**there were some spoilers in here but I don't think they'll ruin the other story for you.**


End file.
